Edward and Jacob's adventure
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: Everyone is human! There are no vamp's or wolf's... Yet... I am not the owner of twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is not the person who wrote all the other fan fic's on this user. That's my sister. I write longer fan fic's, as you can see, the chapters on this fan fic is REALLY long. And I'm sorry about that. Enjoy! =D**

**Chapter 1**

**My life**

**Edward Cullen woke up one morning from his alarm going off, He got dressed and headed down to meet Jacob Black for breakfast. Jacob was Edward's best friend, And they've been friends since they day he got here.**

**"Hey, dude!" Edward said when he met Jacob in the hall.**

**"Lets get in line now," Jacob said. "Before the line gets really long." Edward nodded.**

**Edward and Jacob waited for ten minutes before the lunch ladies opened the cafateiria doors. When the doors opened Jacob and Edward went to get their food, They got free food since we lived in a foster home.**

**Edward and Jacob would always get pushed around by Emmett and his gang of friends. Edward thought the only reason why they do that is 'cause they don't like skater punks, They really don't know what the real reason is and they don't think they'll find out any time soon.**

**Edward and Jacob sat at their own table and everyone else would ignore them. Edward and Jacob talked for awhile.**

**"How come every day we sit alone?" Jacob said in a whisper so that no one could hear their conversation.**

**"I don't know" Edward said. "I think it's 'cause were different." He sighed.**

**"How bout we go skate around after lunch?" **

**Edward looked at him and smiled. "Sure, Where at?"**

**"I found this really cool grinding place behind the mini-mart, Wanna go there?" Jacob said. "I mean where else should we go, huh?"**

**Edward laughed. "Lets see who can finish first. One two three... GO!"**

**They started scarfing down their food. After they finished, They hurried off to do their chours. Edward had to do dishes and sweep and mop the kitchen floor.**

**After Edward finished, He met up with Jacob again and they went to lunch. They ate fast, grabed their boards and headded out the door to the mini-mart. When they got outside Emmett and his gang of friends tried to steal our boards. "No!" Edward said. "Go get your own, Emmett. Gosh why do you always beat us down and try to take everything we have?"**

**"'Cause you have it and I want it." He said. "And besides I don't want to get my own, I want yours!" **

**"Why ours?" Edward said, looking at him with a smug grin.**

**"Shut up!" Emmett said. "I just want yours! Don't quistion me, Punk!"**

**That's when, Mike Newton, Ran inside to tell Carlisle -The foster dad- that, Emmett and his friends were starting a fight with Edward again.**

**Carlisle went outside. "Hey, Emmett. Can't you just lay off the boy for one minute?" He said. "He didn't do anything wrong and he didn't do anything to you. So just for that you and your friends get extra chours!"**

**"But..."**

**"No but's!" Said Carlisle. "If you don't like extra chours don't start fights!" Carlisle went back inside. Emmett glared at Edward and Jacob.**

**"Oh who's got a little nerd who tattles on everyone?" Emmett said.**

**"Shut up! I didn't tell him to tattle!" Jacob said. **

**"I'm sorry about telling on you but I had to because I didn't want anybody to get hurt." Mike said in a whinny voice.**

**"Thanks alot, Nerd!" Emmett said.**

**"Don't worry, Man." Jacob said. "Maybe everyone will be nice to you on monday since it is your birthday, right?"**

**Edward sighed. "Sure, I guess." He said. "Lets just go skate now. You really need to show me how to do that awesome grind that you told me about at lunch."**

**"A'ight" Jacob said "Lets go"**

**When they got to the mini-mart they started to skate.**

**After a few minutes later Jasper came out. "Hey, Punks!" He said waving his arms in the air like an ape.**

**"You can't skate here, this is public property, And we don't need a couple of punks like you skating around here. You gotta get out of here or the manager will call the cops on you for mayhem"**

**Edward looked at him. "I'm sorry sir, We just tought we could skate here. I mean there are no signs up" He said kicking his board up. **

**It was quiet. "Well... The only reason there are no signs up is because the owner Charlie doesn't want to spend his money on that kind of thing. Instead he rather buy tree's for the outside."**

**"Oh, Well..." Jacob said. "I kinda came down here the other day and I was trying this new trick on my board and I kinda broke one of the little tree's out here."**

**"Ahem!" A voice said. "You were the one who broke my new oak tree!?"**

**They all turned around, And right there in the door way was Charlie. **

**"It wasn't his fault!" Edward said. "It's your's! You don't want to buy a stupid little sign and put it up, Instead you buy tree's to cover the out side!"**

**Charlie's jaw droped. "Yo-" He stopped.**

**Jacob tapped Edward on the shoulder like he wanted to make a run for it. Edward nodded, And they both took off running.**

**When they got home they ran to Edward's room and started to laugh. "Dude we almost got caught but that was awesome!" Jacob said. "I can't believe he found out that I was the one who broke the tree! Phew!"**

**"I know!" Edward said. The phone started to ring. It rang three times before Carlisle picked it up. About five minutes later Carlisle called for Edward and Jacob. They headed down stairs. When they got at the bottom they saw Carlisle standing there, Looking disapointed. "Why did you break the tree down at the mini-mart, Jacob? And why did you tell the owner that he is waisting his money on worthless junck, Edward?"**

**"I didn't say worthless" Edward said.**

**"And I didn't mean to break the tree" Jacob said.**

**"Well I wasn't there" Carlisle said. "And I don't know who to believe, So I'm going to give you two one month extra chores... But you, Edward... still don't have to work on your birthday. But that doesn't mean you can make a mess and break all the rules. But today you will stay in your room until dinner" **

**"Lets just go back upstairs" Jacob said "We can wait for dinner doing something, Like read a book or something."**

**"Okay" Edward said. "Lets go."**

**When they got upstairs they opened their books and started reading.**

**"Stay out of trouble!" Carlisle yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is chapter two of the fan fiction that I have been writing. I hope you enjoy my fan fic's**

**Chapter two**

**The discovery**

**After they read for awhile Edward found this saying. **

**"**_**If you follow where the balloon flys you will find what you've been looking for."**_** He read that saying over and over.**

**"Hey, Jacob I think you need to see this!" Edward said. **

**Jacob came over and Edward showed him the saying.**

**"Don't you think we should try that?" Edward said "What if it really works? Then we could have the best life ever!"**

**"I guess we could try" Jacob said. "It does say based on a true story... I guess we could try it."**

**So they grabbed some money and headded out the door. "Hey wait!" Jacob said "Don't we need to go inside the mini-mart to get a balloon?" He asked.**

**"Lets just go down there" Edward said. "And see if someone there will buy us one, I mean what is there to loose, right?"**

**When they got to the mini-mart, There was this guy sitting on the curb begging for money. "Hey dude." Edward said. "if you go inside that mini-mart there and get us a balloon we will give you all the money we have with us right now." **

**He sat there for awhile thinking.**

**"How much money do ya got?" He asked after awhile **

**"Lets see" Jacob said, Digging in his pocket's and pulled out some money. "We have ten cents for the balloon and three dollors and six cents for you if you get us the balloon, So what do you think?"**

**"I'll take it!" He said. He took the money and went inside. he came back out just a few minutes later. **

**"What took so long?" Edward asked. "We've been waiting."**

**"Sorry." He said. "I was getting some dinner while I was in there 'cause I'm really hungry."**

**"Okay..." Jacob said. "Thanks"**

**They headed off to a clearing in the forest where they could let the balloon go without it getting caught on somthing.**

**"Let's let some of the air out and blow some normal air in," Jacob said. "Then we will be able to follow it."**

**"Good idea. I would've never thought of that."**

**After they were done, they let the balloon go and it went up into the air.**

**"I hope it doesn't go any higher! Or we might lose it!" Edward yelled.**

**They followed the balloon in to the forest. **

**"I don't see it anymore!" Jacob said "Now how are we going to follow it?"**

**There was a bush that started to move.**

**"What was that?" Edward said**

**"I don't know. Let me go check it out" Jacob walked over to the bush and went behind it.**

**"Jacob? Are you alright? Come back!" Edward yelled**

**"Edward, Calm down! I'm alright!" Jacob yelled back "Wait! What is that?"**

**"What is it? Is it going to kill us?!" **

**"No, It's not going to hurt us, It's..." Jacob walked back around the bush holding a baby. Her eyes were a crimson red and she had long brown hair.**

**"What the heck is a baby doing out here? and why does she have red eyes" Edward asked**

**"I don't know, But we can't just leave her out here, It's just not right! Wait, Look at this!" Jacob pointed at name on the baby blanket she was wrapped in. "I think her name is Bella." **

**"Okay then, We'll call her Bella."**

**"Here can you hold her for awhile? My shoe's untied."**

**"Sure"**

**Jacob handed Bella to Edward. Jacob bent down to tie his shoe. When he was almost done, He looked over and saw Edward lying on the ground gasping for air.**

**"Edward! What happend!? Speak to me!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one! I hope you liked my last fan fic's. Sorry this one is shorter, I am so busy I don't have time to write more for this chapter. Please reveiw. Enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

**Vampire's**

**"Edward!" Jacob said "Are you alright!? Speak to me!"**

**Edward sat up. "What is that smell?" he asked sniffing the air.**

**"What smell? I don't smell a thing."**

**"I smell... Something good." Edward replied, Sniffing the air again. "It smells like** ** blood."**

**"What? Blood?" Jacob said sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything! Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah I think so..." Edward said "But there is something wrong. I can see every little detail! And I crave blood!... I can hear what you're thinking, And you think that I'm going insane!"**

**"Okay... You're really starting to freak me out now!"**

**"I don't know what's wrong! I..." Edward said. "I don't know what's happening!" Edward jumped at Jacob and bit his arm.**

**"What are you doing!? Edward!" Jacob yelled**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long to put this up.**

**It has been really busy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

**I stood up looking around for Edward. **

**"Edward! Edward are you there!? Answer me!" I went to go look in the trees for him when I saw a big black wolf. I held a still as I could so it wouldn't notice me. I started to walk backwards as slow as I could when I felt something hard behind me. I held me breath and turned around to see what it was. I sighed. It was Edward.**

**"Don't scare me like that!" I said**

**"Shh!" He said in a hushed tone and pointed behind me. I turned to see the wolf closer****.**

**We stood there staring at the wolf, waiting for it to leave. It got closer and closer.**

**"Run!" I whisperd under my breath.**

**We took off running. I couldn't belive how fast we were going! We raced through the trees, missing every one of them. Edward ran faster then I did, So I tried to catch up. That's when I noticed that the wolf was getting closer to me.**

**"Edward!" I yelled. He turned to look at my worried face. That's when the wolf got a hold of my shirt.**

**I tryied to free myself of its grip. **

**"Run." I mouthed to Edward. He turned around and started running.**

*** * ***

**The wolf took me farther into the trees. I dind't know where he was taking me, or what he wanted me for.**

**Then the wolf started to slow down. He put me on the ground and pushed me with his nose. He pushed me to this little house and howled. I stared at the door, waiting.**

**A man walked out. He was tall and had dark skin, His hair was a dark brown and was cut short.**

**"Hello, Jacob. I welcome you to my home" The man said in a husky voice. "My name is Gavin. Please come in and let's talk."**

**I looked behind me and the black wolf was gone. I walked up the stairs and into the little home.**

**The walls were coved in stone and the floors were made with wood. We walked through a hallway and ended up in the living room. He sat on the couch.**

**"Come sit. We have some things to talk about."**

**I sat on the couch and he stared to talk.**

**"Jacob, it is not right for you to be a... Vampire." He sighed. "You were going to be one of us -a werewolf as you can see. But your freind, Edward, has made that difficult for us to get to you, to make you one of us..." He trailed off.**

**"So what you're saying is...?" I asked.**

**"You are a vampire. We are going to change you into a werewolf. We will have to go through some unpleasent treatments to make you one." He waved for one of the other husky lookin' guys over and he grabbed my arm.**

**"I hope you will understand, Jacob." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... This chapter has taken awhile to write, Sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

**After I left Jacob back in the woods I was looking for a way to get him back. I was thinking about going back to the foster home, but then thought that wouldn't be the greatest thing. **_**If I went back to the foster home I might not be able to keep myself from sucking everyone's blood. **_**I thought to myself.**

**Then that's when it hit me. I thought about that little baby me and Jacob found before I turned into a vampire. The memorie was blurrie but I still remembered it.**

**I looked around where we were when we had found her. Nothing. I looked a few miles away from there and that's when I found her, crying into her knees.**

**"Whats wrong?" I asked.**

**She looked up at me. It felt like she was looking to the very core of my soul. "Your friend..." She sobbed. "Might die." **

**The words she had spoken made me a little of balance. Jacob had been my friend since the very first day I got to the foster home and now... I may never see him again.**

**"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "What are they doing to him?"**

**"They are going to try to make him a wearwolf."**

**I had to think fast.**

**"Will you help me get him back?"**

**"I will." She said in a whisper. She put her little had to my cheek. it felt warm. **

**It was easy to keep my mind off of blood drinking once I had something to keep me distracted. I had a lot to think about: How to get Jacob back and if I was **_**even **_**going to get him back. But I couldn't think nagetive. I had to make myself think that I was going to see him again.**

*** * ***

**Me and Bella were right outside of the little cabin that they took Jacob to. I was listening to what they were saying.**

_**How is he doing?**_** I heard first. thinking it was coming from the leader. I kept listening.**

_**He's doing well, but I'm not sure if he's going to make it.**_** I heard someone reply. I was hoping I wouldn't hear them say those words.**_** Not sure**_** and**_** if. **_

**I turned to Bella and explained what I had heard.**

**"So what should we do next?" I asked.**

**"First we need to find out where he is and if they're watching him," She replied.**

**"I'll get working on finding him." I said. "Bella?" I asked.**

**There was a long pause.**

**"I'm listening." **

**"Even if he does get changed into a wearwolf..." I paused. "Do you think we'll still be friends?"**

**"It's hard to tell..." She said. "I hear wearwolf's hate what we are. we are they're enemy, Edward."**

**That left me with a lot to think about. **

**I went around the cabin and look through one of the windows. It was empty, so I went inside to check if Jacob was there. The room was small. on one end of the room I saw a bed and a bedside table. on another side of the room I saw a desk with a lamp, a few pens and a paper with something written on it. I walked over to see what was written on the paper and that's when I noticed someone in the corner. I stopped.**

**"Hello?" I said**

**They started to look up at me and that's when I felt the fear rush through me. It was Jacob. He was looking at me with that dark look on his face. It was hard to reconize him. I never knew he could look so... evil.**

**"Jacob?" I asked. "What have they done to you?"**

**He just staired at me with that same look. I was worried about him.**

**"Have you become one of them?" I tried to ask another question.**

**"I'm not one of you anymore." He answerd. His voice sounded like he had not slept in days. Which he probably hasn't.**

**"You should leave before..." He trailed off. I could tell he was trying not to move so much.**

**"But," I started but gave up. "You're not the same anymore, Jacob. I'll miss you." I headed for the door when he tried to say something else. I turned to look at him.**

**"Will you come see me everday?" He asked. He sounded kinda worried.**

**"Sure." I said and smiled. "See ya tomorrow."**

**"Thank you" I heard him say in a whisper. I could tell he was smiling bye the way he said that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I've been so busy with everything going on right now. Well I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

The next day came and I went to see Jacob again. But when I got there, he was no where to be found. I looked around outside for him and I still couldn't find him.

Just then I heard a ear piercing howl coming from the woods. I turned aroung and, even though there were trees in the way, I saw a huge russet colored wolf headed right for me. I tried to hide but there was no where to run.

The wolf stoped in front of me and stared into my eyes. A big rush of wind blew over me and it smelled like wet dog. As the wolf was staring at me and I read his mind.

This big wolf in front of me was my best friend. The guy that I had spent most of my life with.

"Jacob..." I whispered. "What have they done to you?"

_ I told you, I've changed. I'm not the same guy you knew three days ago. _I read his mind for his reply.

"But, how could this be? I thought that once your a vampire you can't be changed?"

_I'll tell you one thing, it was not painless. _He looked away trying not to show how he felt. There was a pause. _They told me that we can be friends anymore._

"You told them?" I asked. "It would be a lot easier to talk to you than read your mind. Can you change back into a human or are you stuck like this forever?"

He changed back into his human form. "I can change. And I didn't tell them. They can read my mind kinda like you can."

"They read your mind? But how? Do you have a power too?"

"No. It's not a power. It's a werewolf thing. We can all read eachothers minds."

"So they're always in your head? They can hear everything that were saying right now?"

"No. They can only read my mind when I'm in my wolf form." He looked me right in the eye. I felt a rush of fear run through me.

"Oh... But can we still be friends without them knowing?"

"Probably not. I would be thinking the truth if they asked me about it."

"Will we be able to see eachother though?" I asked.

"Maybe. I will have to try. I will have to keep my mind off that subject. That may be a little difficult though." He looked at the ground and started kicking the dirt.

"So is this our last time talking to eachother? The last time I see you?" I looked at him in the eyes, not letting him break eye contact.

"I don't know... I'll call you late tonight and let you know then." He looked away.

"Ok. If you don't call then I'll call you."

"Alright." I heard him change back into a werewolf and run off deep into the woods.

"I'll miss you. Don't forget about me." I whispered. I knew he heard what I said because I read what he said in his mind.

_I'll miss you, too, and I'll never forget what a good friend you were to me. Thanks for everything._

A few moments later I heard him howl off in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update. Just been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Jacob's POV**

**After I left Edward back there I felt a rush of pain run through me. I howled as I ran off into the woods away from where I left**

_Jacob. How could you just disobey me like that and go off and talk to that bloodsucker like he's one of us? _**The thoughts of Gavin, the Alpha wolf, poured into my head.**

** I just hated how they were always in my head. Always knowing what I was thinking. Knowing what I was doing.**

_He's my friend, _**I replied. **_And always will can't stop me from being friends with him._

_ Yes, true. But I can keep you away from him._

_ Not unless I never come back to you. And don't think that telling me to come will make me come. You can never tell me what to do again. _**I changed back into my human form before I got his reply. I was done being pushed around by Gavin.**

** I started walking back to my house to call Edward and tell him to meet me at the waterfall what I heard I cry of agony come from behind me. I turned around to see it I could see anthing, but I couldn't. A rush of panic flowed through my vains, making my adrenaline go into overload.**

** I didn't know what to do. I had no choice but to turn back into a wearwolf and ask for Gavin and the pack's help.**

** After I morphed back, I immediatly started asking for their help.**

_I just heard an agonizing cry of pain come from your direction. I need your help to find out what it came from and help whoever is out there. _**I said thinking it as fast as I could.**

** No answer...**

** so I started running to where I left them and I still couldn't find them. Again, I tried to ask for their help. Still no answer. I ran through a thick patch of trees and ended up in a large, grassy field. There, right across the field, was Edward. He had someone with him and I found out that it was me old girlfriend, Dessie.**

** My heart stopped beating and wouldn't start beating again. I froze from shock. I couldn't believe that my best friend was sucking the life out of my first love.**


End file.
